strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer
'' Killer'' is the seventh studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne, his fourth for Strange Music, and his first double album. This album was Tech's first major attempt at mainstream success, featuring a number of big-name rappers and an attention-grabbing album cover (a spoof of Michael Jackson's Thriller cover, referenced in the title as well). Tech stated he had considered retiring around the making of this album but decided he could not leave music behind no matter how he tried. The album was released on July 1, 2008, selling 36,199 copies its first week. To date, it has sold 180,000 copies. Reception ARTISTdirect gave the album 4/5 stars. HipHopDX rated it 3.5/5 stars. IGN gave it an 8.6/10. The Kansas City Star ''rated it a 4/5. Metromix rated it a 4/5. RapReviews rated it 8.5/10, breaking the rating down as 9/10 for music and 8.5/10 for lyrics. ''URB' rated it 3/5. Track Listing 'Disc 1 'Disc 2' Samples *"Crybaby" features a sample of "City 2 City" by Kottonmouth Kings *"Psycho Bitch II" features a sample of "The Phantom of the Opera" by Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley. It is a sequel to "Psycho Bitch" which appeared on Tech N9ne's 2001 album Anghellic. *"Last Words" features a sample of "Don't You Want To Stay" by Bill Withers Singles *Everybody Move *Like Yeah Notes *Brotha Lynch Hung was originally slated to appear on "Psycho Bitch II", but was unable to return his vocals in time. *"Let's Go" was used in a 2009 promotional video for Axe body spray and was played in a 2010 episode of MTV reality show The Hills. *"Everybody Move" appears on the soundtrack to the 2008 video game Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (12) US Independent (1) US R&B (8) US Rap (6) Canadian Hot 200 (58) Personnel BG Bulletwound: featured performer/writer, track 3 (disc 2) Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, track 4 (disc 2) Bosko: featured performer/writer, track 10 (disc 2) Brother J: featured perfomer/writer, track 9 (disc 1) Daddy X: featured performer/writer, track 12 (disc 2) David Sanders II: producer, tracks 1, 3-5 (disc 2) Dirtball: featured performer/writer, track 11 (disc 1) D-Loc: featured performer/writer, track 12 (disc 2) El Hefe: co-producer, track 12 (disc 2) Elmo: producer, track 6 (disc 2) Ice Cube: featured performer/writer, track 9 (disc 1) Jared Gomes: featured performer/writer, track 12 (disc 2) Johnny Richter: featured performer/writer, track 12 (disc 2) Killa C: additional vocals, track 9 (disc 2) Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 2-4, 8-9, 14, 16 (disc 1), 3, 7-8, 13-17 (disc 2); writer, tracks 2, 4, 8-10, 16 (disc 1), 3, 7-8, 10, 14-16 (disc 2); additional vocals, tracks 10, 13 (disc 1); co-producer, tracks 9, 13 (disc 1) Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, tracks 16 (disc 1), 5 (disc 2) Lebowski: featured performer/writer, track 4 (disc 2) Liquid Assassin: featured performer/writer, track 14 (disc 1) Liz Suwandi: featured performer/writer, track 15 (disc 1) Makzilla: writer, tracks 5 (disc 1), 1 (disc 2); additional vocals, track 11 (disc 2) Matic Lee: producer, tracks 8 (disc 1), 2 (disc 2) Mistah F.A.B.: featured performer/writer, track 5 (disc 2) Paul Wall: featured performer/writer, track 5 (disc 1) Popper: featured performer/writer, track 5 (disc 1) Robert Rebeck: featured performer, track 14 (disc 2); producer, tracks 1, 14 (disc 1); co-producer, track 13 (disc 1) Scarface: featured performer/writer, track 10 (disc 1) Scenario: additional vocals, track 13 (disc 1); writer, tracks 13 (disc 1), 3 (disc 2) Seven: producer, tracks 7, 11-13, 15 (disc 1), 7-8, 13, 16 (disc 2) Shawnna: featured performer/writer, track 3 (disc 1) Skatterman: featured performer/writer, track 7 (disc 2) Snug Brim: featured performer/writer, track 3 (disc 2) Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 1-16 (disc 1), 1-16 (disc 2); producer, tracks 9, 11 (disc 2) Underrated: producer, track 12 (disc 2) Weapon: featured performer/writer, track 4 (disc 2) Wyshmaster: producer, tracks 4-6, 10 (disc 1), 10 (disc 2) Youngfyre: producer, tracks 2-3 (disc 1), 15 (disc 2)